Haruto's freaky pet fox
by FANactic Writer
Summary: After Harry discover Dumbldore true motives he run away in his animagus form to Heartland City, Japan. There Harry become Haruto pet fox. Learning what a true (even if it a little dysfunctional) family is like but can Harry truly leave his past behind? Or will it come back to bit him royally in the ass? And what will his new family think when the truth come out about Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will contain slash, Ocs, Au (that kinda obvious though with it being a crossover), femslash, bashing, OOC in _some_ people opinions , and harem. Just thought I should probably warn people of that. On that note I don't know if this will even have smut in it but I have decided that if there is smut it will not be on here but on another account of mine. For those of you who dislike that kind of stuff then I suggest you stop reading. That is all FANactic Writer out :3**

* * *

><p>A small black and red blur ran through the forest as fast as it could go. Bright jade green eyes wide with terror and pain as it tried to run away from it pursuers. The blur stopped, revealing it to be a small ebony black fox kit with five tails and crimson red flames around its ankles and a peculiar white lightning bolt shape marking upon its forehead. To any non-magical person, this creature would look like a mutated fox kit, to any magical person though; this creature would be a Hell fox kit. However, both would be wrong for this creature was really Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and runaway pawn of Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore, in his animagus form, bleeding heavily from wounds he gained from a group of wizard poachers eager to catch him due to how rare his animagus form was.<p>

'_Well it's official fate, hates me.'_, Harry thought as he began running again when he heard his pursuers giving chase again. _'Why does my life suck? First my parents are murdered, then I had to live with the Dursleys, then it turns out Dumbledore, the ministry, and most of the Weasleys as well as Hermione were just using me and pretending to give a rats ass about my wellbeing, and now THIS!'_, Harry mentally groaned as he dodged another stunning curse as well as a binding and cutting one.

He needed to get far away from here and somewhere safe before he lost consciousness from blood loss. Already he had black spots in his vision. Problem was: where could he go that was safe? Frantically he tried to think of a place but the only one he could think of was at Haruto Tenjo's home. Haruto was a young boy he crossed paths with when he accidently wandered into the kid's backyard a few weeks back. The kid was odd in the fact that he didn't freak out about him having fire around his ankles or five tails. The kid called him Hisoka (which personally Harry thought was a much cooler name than Harry) and would always play with him when he visited as well as give him food. The problem though was that it was still mostly day time and Haruto's family was having a BBQ right now. Harry so did not want people finding out about him. He was told enough stories about what happens to freaky things (like say a FOX WITH FIVE FREAKING TAILS AND ON FIRE!) by normal people from the Dursleys that, while might be lies, held a bit of truth in them. Another cutting curse that hit his back though took away the last of his resistance to going to Haruto's to escape. With his mind made up Harry used the meager amount of energy he had left and jumped into a shadow, instantly sending him to the nearest shadowed area to Haruto's, leaving behind frustrated poachers. _'Suck on that jackasses!'_, Harry smugly thought as their sound of frustration reached him.

Harry limped out of a tree's shadow mentally groaning as his senses were assaulted by the smell and sound of a party in full swing. _'Merlin balls it's going to be hell finding Haruto without being seen in this mess!'_, Harry groaned. Still he had no choice as he, valiantly in his opinion, limped off to find his little friend. He only made it a couple of (painful) inches before he bumped into a pair of legs and promptly lost consciousness from the blood loss. The last thing he remembered before everything faded to black was the legs' owner yelling, "WHAT THE HELL…." and their blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizael was pissed. He was dragged to this BBQ with the other Barians and had to put up with Jinlong calling him a slut, whore, harlot, etc., Vector teasing him, Alcor flirting with him, and Kaito. The last one needed no explanation at all why he was aggravated. Worst of all he had to put up with all this mostly by himself since Durbe was 'hanging out' with Ryoga! He was already at his breaking point when he felt something bump into him nearly making him fall flat on his face! Finally just done with it all he turned around, ready to beat the crap at the bastard that bumped into him.

"WHAT THE HELL…", He began only for his words die off at the sight of the bleeding unconscious small animal in front of him. The animal, an unknown fox breed, was black, had five tails and (weak) flames around its ankles. He was snapped out of his musings when the tiny fox gave a shudder and its flames briefly went out before relighting, weaker than before.

"Hey hang in there little…fox thing? I'll get you some help." Mizael cooed. Mizael began yelling for help since he didn't want to leave the little dying fox thing's side.

"Mizael what's wrong?" Durbe asked as he ran toward Mizael's distressed call.

"I was just standing and this fox thing bumped into me and I think it's dying!" Mizael exclaimed worriedly.

"What?" Durbe asked as the others caught up and saw exactly what Mizael was talking about.

"Hisoka!" Haruto cried out in worry when he saw the little fox thing and ran towards the creature. He knelt by it side and pet one of its much too large for its head ears as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Haruto you know this….animal?" Mihael asked as he looked between the mentioned animal and Haruto.

"Yes Hisoka is my friend. Dad, Uncle Byron, Kaito can you please help Hisoka? Please it's my friend and it need help." Sniffed Haruto.

"Well I'm always up to do surgery on small animals! What about you Richard? Kaito? Are you willing to perform surgery on a most likely escaped fox experiment?" Byron asked with a grin.

"I suppose so if only to make sure you don't kill it." Sighed Faker.

"I agree too." Kaito said.

"Excellent! Now Cris, be a good boy and take the mutated fox to our lab!" Byron chirped.

Cris eyed the flames but complied and lifted the tiny fox, being very careful to avoiding the flames.

"Mizael do you think Hisoka will be okay?" Haruto asked the blond as he watched the group go inside to hopefully save the little fox's life.

"Yes it will, that fox has a fighting spirit, more of a lion than a fox if you ask me." Leo commented as he continued to sip his wine.

"Who asked you and should you even be drinking?!" hissed Mizael.

"I'm Italian and a prince, of course I can drink!" Leo happily exclaimed.

Haruto smiled however because he was assured that Hisoka would make a full recovery. If it did then Haruto would ask his dad and big brother if he could keep Hisoka as a pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but I got really sick (which doesn't happen to me often) and I didn't have the copy of this chapter I did already have written since it was on my BFF laptop and I didn't have time to upload it on a USB to reupload it onto my own and continue it. I like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really do appreciate all the support! It warm this authoress heart to find a lot of people enjoyed this! On that note I wrote this with a vague idea of what I want to happen and with (lack for a better word) scenes that I have in mind to appear in here so with that in mind bear with me the gaps between updates. Also if you have suggestions on what you wish to see in this story I will take it into consideration since like I said I do have ****_somewhat_**** of an idea on what I want this to have in it and they'll have to fit with my plot for this story. Also l have updated my first chapter to include warnings on what this story will contain and if you haven't read it please do. Well that's about all on this really long and really boring author note. FANactic Writer out! :3**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up at his least favorite place, a hospital bed. When you have been in a hospital the number of times that Harry had been, you can tell when you're in a hospital, no matter how it looks. Currently, this hospital looked more like a lab than a hospital. The bed was comfortable at least, but the fact remained that this was a hospital and Harry <strong>hated t<strong>hem with a passion.

Before Harry could make a break for it, a familiar voice stopped him. "Hisoka you're awake!" Haruto happily cried out as he hugged the breath out of Harry.

"You scared us Hisoka! You've been asleep for the last two days! You nearly died Hisoka!" Haruto cried into Harry's fur. Harry on his part felt guilty for worrying Haruto the way he did, but there was nothing he could do to avoid the situation. Trouble just always found him. It was a fact of life, no, the universe really, that wherever Harry was , trouble was to be found and where there was trouble, _someone_ was bound to die or come really damn close to it, usually Harry. Still, he felt guilty for worrying the kid and tried to comfort him the best he could by rubbing his back with his tails and licking the boy's face.

"Thanks Hisoka." Haruto sniffed as he rubbed his eyes from the last of his tears. "Come on, you're just in time for breakfast! Mihael made Belgium waffles! We could share if you want some too!" Haruto happily cheered as he rushed off to the dining room with Harry sitting on his head.

The rest of the Tenjo/Arclight family were eating breakfast when Haruto joined them….with the previously nearly dead and unconscious mutated fox on his head. The fox didn't look at death's door anymore, in fact it look like it was in complete health, save for the white bandages that had splotches of red on them around its chest. The fox's intelligent, big, bright jade green eyes regarded them with some wariness but no hostility.

"So it seem our little odd patient is awake and well." Smirked Byron as he lifted a hand and pet the little fox's head. The fox stilled at the touch before relaxing and giving an odd purring like sound.

"Is that fox…purring?" Cris asked curiously.

"Wow I didn't know foxes can purr!" Haruto smiled.

"Usually foxes don't make such sounds. In fact they usually make less than pleasant sounds, but they could make a purr like sound. Not quite but close enough I suppose." Byron explained.

"Well what do they eat? I think it may be hungry." Mihael asked.

"They're omnivores. They'd eat anything they found in the wild, even bugs." Faker answered as he sipped his coffee.

"Even chocolate Belgium waffles?" Thomas asked.

"Of course not! Chocolate is bad for them!" Kaito huffed.

"Well foxy here is a goner because he just ate one." Thomas pointed out as they all looked at the fox that just swallowed the last bite of the mentioned waffle it'd taken from Byron's plate.

"Hisoka no!" Haruto cried out in worry. The fox simply cocked its head to the side in confusion.

"Byron why didn't you watch your plate? Now the fox might die just because it ate chocolate!" Faker yelled.

"Oops, I guess." Byron responded as he fed Hisoka _another_ chocolate belgium waffle.

"DAD STOP FEEDING THE FOX CHOCOLATE!" Cris yelled as he tried to reach out and take the waffle away, only for the fox to jump away and growl at him, daring Cris from taking its ,apparently, much beloved treat.

"Hisoka please drop the waffle. We don't want you to get sick again." begged Haruto.

The fox glanced at Haruto before reluctantly dropping its treat and sulking away with drooping ears and tails to a corner.

"I think that fox is pouting." Snickered Thomas.

The fox gave Thomas a small glare before going back to its pouting.

"Oh hush Thomas, stop antagonizing the poor thing. Here, I hope you like some leftover BBQ chicken instead of chocolate, and don't mind Thomas, he's just a butt." Mihael smiled.

The fox gave a bark of a laugh before accepting Mihael's offer of chicken.

"Will Hisoka be okay, dad?" Haruto asked as he watched Hisoka dig into the chicken.

"Yes, but it might have a stomach ache later since it _did _eat some chocolate. Luckily not enough to be fatal though." sighed Faker.

"Good! So can I keep Hisoka as my pet?" Haruto wondered.

Everyone, even Hisoka, silenced and looked at Haruto in surprise.

"Haruto why do you want Hisoka as your pet?" Kaito questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Because Hisoka is my friend, and I don't want it to get hurt like it was again!" Haruto sniffed.

"Haruto, how do you know Hisoka won't hurt you?" Faker asked.

The fox in question gave an affronted look at Faker for even suggesting such a thing.

"Hisoka won't ever do that!" Haruto yelled in defense of his friend as Hisoka solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Please dad! Please Kaito! I promise to take care of Hisoka, and it won't cause any trouble!" begged Haruto.

The Arclights and Tenjos looked at each other, having a silent conversation with one another about Haruto keeping Hisoka as his pet, since it would affect everyone, before coming to a decision.

"You promise Hisoka won't hurt you?" queried Cris.

"Yes!" Haruto replied with Hisoka nodding along.

"You promise Hisoka won't cause trouble?" Mihael asked.

"Uh huh!" Haruto responded with Hisoka hesitantly agreeing as well.

"And you promise to take care of Hisoka?" Kaito inquired.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I promise I'll take good care of Hisoka! So can I please keep it?" Haruto asked once again.

"Fine you can keep it, but just so you know we'll be keeping an eye on Hisoka just in case." Faker agreed, with a shake of his head.

"Yay!" cheered both Byron and Haruto as the others smiled or smirked, in Thomas's case.

'_Well it seems I'm here to stay. I'm not so sure if that's a good or bad thing. Only time will tell, but at least they seem nice.'_ Harry thought as he finished his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey sorry for taking so long to update but I had a bit of writer block writing this and it took a while for it to be proofread but here it is the next new chapter! Also to answer to Opinr question Hisoka have powers over shadows and fire. I was going to put lightning but I thought that may made him overpowered since he already will be strong magical wise. Also for as close to real life built and size of an Hell fox think Fennec foxes only in black, with flames around their ankles, huge range of eye color and multiple tails depending on their power strength (Hisoka specifically having bright jade green eyes and five tails). They don't usually have any white fur but Hisoka does where his scar is at. I even drew a picture of Hisoka in fox form and I'll put it as the cover art as soon as I figure out how although be warn I'm no Leonardo da Vinci so it may not look all that good. Also I shall warn you all now that updates will be sporadic but I'll ****_try _****to update once a week so please have patience with me. Another thing is that anyone want to use my idea you may but please tell me since I'll love to see what you do with it. That's all :3**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Hisoka, formally Harry, had been officially made the ArclightsTenjos family's, but mainly Haruto's, pet. In those few days, Hisoka had fully healed and got a feel of his new owners' personalities. Cris, Faker, and Kaito were the most mature, although they did have their quirks (like say Faker was, and is still, a member of something called the Weedy club), Mihael was basically the mother of the group, partly due to his more feminine looks and partly due to the fact that he did do the more traditional, so called, 'women's work' around the house (read manor), and Thomas and Byron were both trolls to basically everyone,(Thomas often picked on his brothers and Kaito, while Byron's victims were his sons (and wasn't THAT a mind fuck to find out!) and Faker). Also, both father and son were sex deviants to boot ,making Hisoka _very_ glad he had dark fur or he would have been blushing nonstop. Hisoka had lost count on how many innuendos both of them made on his second day with them! Orbital 7 oddly reminded him of Dobby and made the ache in Hisoka's heart lessen. Haruto was by far his favorite (and possibly sanest) person in the family. The boy made Hisoka feel protective over him. All in all the family was entertaining at least.

Hisoka had also learned, through Haruto, the family's sordid history, including a very interesting thing being that aliens are real! In hindsight ,Hisoka shouldn't have been as shocked as he was. I mean if goblins, basilisks, and dementors existed, why not aliens? Still, aliens being real and actually nearly destroying the world made Hisoka wonder three things. Firstly, why the government hadn't done anything about it, secondly, why nobody, who wasn't at Japan when it happened, knew about it, and finally, the most important one in Hisoka books, why the **HELL** was the fate of the world left in the hands of a bunch of preteens!? On the other hand, at least Hisoka wouldn't stick out here, since The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die-And-Became-A-Pet - Fox would be _normal_ here compared to real life aliens.

Speaking of aliens, Hisoka had learn the names of those who the Arclights and Tenjos had interacted with in their daily lives. First there were Astral, Darku, Shark, Rio, Errai, Iris, Mizael, Durbe, Vector, Gilag, Alit, Alcor, Altair, Becrux, Vega, Navi, and Deneb, as well as the formerly dead but now very much alive, and human number guardians, Leo, Mach, Ponta, and Jinlong. Astral and Darku were 'twins', seeing as they do look alike even though if people wanted to get technical Astral was Darku's mom. Darku was born, so to speak, when a part of a big baddie's , named Don Thousand, soul got embedded into Astral (which sounded a lot like something call horcruxes he once read about when he was preparing for the first challenge during the Triwizard tournament). Shark, Rio, Errai, and Iris were all siblings, with Errai being the youngest. Vector and Altair were half brothers who wouldn't mind seeing the other one seriously maimed and/or killed. Gilag, Deneb, and Ponta were siblings, the same with Leo, Alit, and Vega. Mach and Durbe claim to be brothers as well as how both Mizael and Jinlong reluctantly told people they were grandparent and grandchild. Alcor, Becrux, and Navi just said they were the only child of their family, and they all lived at the Kamishiro's place because they were wards of an orphanage run by the Kamishiro's family but is currently being rebuilt after a natural disaster. At least that was their cover story for people who didn't know the truth about them being aliens or previously dead.

Hisoka had yet to meet any of them or the 'normal' humans since he regained consciousness, but that would all change today. Hisoka was falling asleep in his nice,new, warm, and ,most importantly, plush green doggy bed in Haruto's room, as owner of said room was doing homework, when a very loud and vaguely familiar voice yelled, "KAITO I DEMAND A DUEL TO PROVE WHO _TRULY _IS THE GALAXY EYE MASTER!". With that Hisoka woke with a start and accidently set the poor unfortunate teddy bear next to him on fire. '_Noooo! Not Carl!'_ Hisoka thought frantically as he tried to put out the fire and save the bear. By the time he put out the fire it was too late to save the bear. '_Poor Carl he was so young, so brave. He was a good bear. I shall never forget you my friend.' _Hisoka thought as he mourned the now Kentucky fried bear.

"Sounds like Mizael is here to duel Kaito again, and if he's here then so are the others! Come on Hisoka let's go!" Haruto cheerfully remarked as he picked up the melancholic fox.

Haruto was right, since when they entered the backyard it was filled with people that Hisoka hadn't met yet with Kaito and a feminine looking blond male with red markings in a middle of a duel. "Hey Deneb! Errai! Ponta! Iris!" Haruto greeted four different kids around his age group. The group contained four children, two girls and two boys. One girl had pale skin, spiky green hair, and blue eyes, and the other had pale skin, curly white hair, and heterochromatic eyes, with the right being pink and the left being red. One boy had pale skin, spiky sky blue hair with celeste blue bangs, and indigo blue eyes with red specks, and the other boy had tan skin, spiky brown and green streaked hair, and brown eyes, who also smelled vaguely of raccoon.

"Haruto, what a cute fox you have! Can I hold it please please pretty please!" asked the green haired girl. "Sure Iris you can hold Hisoka if it wants you too." Haruto replied.

Hisoka stared up at the little girl with big hopeful blue eyes looking at him and knew he wouldn't be able to say no. What can Hisoka say? He was a sucker for little kids, especially if they used the most powerful weapon known to man. Puppy dog eyes. Those were just deadly. So when the girl, Iris, his mind supplied, looked at him with said deadly weapon he simply leaped from Haruto to Iris's arms. Iris gave a squeal of glee and happily squeezed him to her chest. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I show Hisoka to big sister Mer and big brother Naschy?" Iris asked.

"Sure thing Iris!" Haruto agreed.

"Um, a-are you sure? I-I mean maybe Sh-Shark won't want to m-meet Hi-Hisoka?" The blue haired boy asked nervously.

"Nonsense, of course big brother would love to meet Soka-chan!" Iris determinedly proclaimed.

'_Soka-chan!? Merlin sweet balls! I'm not cute! I'm the bleeding Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die! I've faced goddamn DRAGONS! AND I'm 15! 15 year olds aren't cute!' _Hisoka thought with a huff as the girl ran toward a blue haired and red eyed girl, who looked like an older Iris, and was arguing with a purple haired and blue eyed boy that was obviously the older girl's twin.

'_So this must be the Rio and Shark I heard about.' _Hisoka guessed.

"Big sister Mer! Big brother Naschy! Look at Haruto's new pet Hisoka!" Iris chirped.

"Ooh! Well aren't you a cutie!" Rio cooed. '_Again with the cute?! And cooing as well?! Well it seems my pride has died a __VERY_ _quick and embarrassing death.'_ Hisoka thought with a sigh as he resigned himself to a life of being….cute.

"Isn't that the weird fox that nearly died a week ago?, questioned Shark.

"Yep, but Hisoka is all better now." Iris happily told the two.

"Is that thing even safe?" asked a tan and freckled teenage boy, with short curly red hair, with one of his gold eyes open and looking at Hisoka in a warily, yet lazy, manner.

"The lazy moocher actually has a point. How do we know that….fox won't hurt you guys?" Shark wondered.

'_What the hell is with everyone thinking I'll hurt anyone? I'm completely harmless…..unless you're a snake obsessed dark lord, giant killer snake, Evil teacher, twinkling eyes old man, backstabbing redheads, betraying friends, bigot racists, giant horde of spiders...on second thought, maybe I'm not that safe, but I would never hurt a kid!' _Hisoka huffed.

Before anyone could say anything on the manner though, angry yelling erupted from where Kaito and Mizael were dueling. "YOU CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE ENDED IN A TIE!", yelled an angry Mizael. "Are you done throwing a temper tantrum? I have better things to do than listening to your whining." Kaito calmly stated as he walked back inside.

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND DUEL ME AGAIN! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Mizael demanded.

"Maybe next week, but I actually have a little thing called work to do so goodbye Princess." chuckled Kaito.

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN PRINCESS! I'M _THE_ MIZAEL OF BARIAN WORLD!" Mizael screamed in outrage.

'_Wow. He's like Malfoy when he's having one of his hissy fits. I wonder if….nah!'_ Hisoka wondered.

"Hey big brother Miza come meet Hisoka!" Iris called out to the blond.

Mizael stopped his tantrum and looked towards them and suddenly it clicked why the blond voice was vaguely familiar when he saw his eyes. '_That's the guy I bumped into at the BBQ! He's also the one who startled me into burning Carl.' _Hisoka figure out in shock.


End file.
